Just for Riley
by razzberry96
Summary: Riley birthday is coming up and Vanessa forgot to get a presant for him... Again. This time she is determined to get him what he wants. even if it means going to the bad part of Woodcrest to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story came to me in a dream, weird I know lol. Okay sonce this question always comes up Huey and Vanessa are 12 and Riley is 8. Okay guys I hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

Riley sat on the floor watching the Thugnificents new music video while Vanessa did his hair. Riley sang along with the words then stopped when Vanessa pulled his hair.

"Man I really want to go to his concert," Riley mumbled to himself, I forgot to ask before he left for his tour." He crossed his arms.

Vanessa looked down at her younger brother and remembered his birthday was coming up. She finished the last of his hair and got up and stretched, " How bad do you really want to go?"

"Really bad. Why?" He asked her.

Vanessa smiled and walked away. Riley jumped up,

"Wait Vans are you getting me tickets!" He yelled happily.

Vanessa walked up the stairs laughing.

~.~

Vanessa's eyes were glued to the computer screen, searching for the tickets. She forgot a present for Riley last year and the year before that. This time she wouldn't forget and would do anything to get those tickets. She saved up enough money working for the neighbors across the street.

"Sold out!" Vanessa shrieked. "No, no no no no they can't be sold out! How can a damn concert be sold out!"

Vanessa hit the computer screen with her fist and put her head down.

Huey and Jazmin walked in carrying books, " Hey sis."

"Hi Vanessa!" Jazmin said.

Without looking up she muffled, "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Jazmin took a seat by Vanessa and played with her hair.

Vanessa said the reason but all Jazmin and Huey heard were muffles.

"Can't hear you V." Huey said.

Vanessa picked up her head, " The Thugnificent concert is sold out. I want to get them for Riley but the stupid selfish people! The motherfuck-"

"Vanessa your anger issue." Huey warned.

Vanessa took a deep breath, Huey walked over to his twin and helped her breathe. Jazmin watched how they worked together and loved it.

Vanessa took in one more breath, "Okay im good."

"Look just get him a poster." Huey said.

Vanessa pointed to a poster of Thugnificent on the wall by Riley's bed.

Riley had everything of Thugnificent; CDs, posters, figures, shoes, clothing even but he didn't have the tickets.

Riley walked in and Vanessa quickly covered the screen with a blanket. Huey couldn't help but smirk.

"Vans im going to Eds house okay." Riley grabbed his boots and put them on, " Oh hey Jaz."

"Hi Riley! What are you guys going to go do?" she asked in her giggly voice.

"Just chill, and maybe rob a bank or two." He looked at Vanessa who stared at him with her evil eyes.

Riley backed up into the hallway, "I'm kidding. Shit they can't rob a bank if their lives depended on it."

Huey shook his head, Jazmin just laughed, "Hes your brother."

"Yeah we know." The twins said together.

~.~

Riley rang the doorbell to Ed Wuncler the thirds house, " Ed! Open the damn door!"

A butler opened it carrying a drink, "Mr. Riley Freeman I presume?" He asked giving him the drink.

Riley took the drink, " That's Young Reezy to you nigga."

Ed and Rummy sat on the couch playing video games, " Motherfuck! Your fucking lame!" Ed shouted.

"Dick you cant pass me with that slow ass car." Rummy shouted back.

Riley just stood there sipping his cola, " Hey." He tried to get their attention.

"Hey lil man." Rummy said still paying to the race.

"Ed I have to ask you a question." Riley sat by Ed who accidently elbowed him in the cheek, "Ow! Watch yourself Ed."

Ed paused the game, " What."

"Ed I need Thugnificent tickets, three actually."

"Thugnificent?" Rummy asked, "Aren't those tickets sold out?"

"Shit I can get them." Ed took out his cellphone, " Yo! This is Ed, I need three Thugnificent tickets… Yes for the start off tour… I don't care if you have to mail them from Washington… Oh shit you did not just-"

Rummy covered Rileys ears, while his pissed off friend cussed out the ticket guy.

Ed ended the call, " Sorry man I can't get you those tickets till Christmas."

"What the fuck, I thought you could get anything you wanted!" Riley yelled.

"Shit I thought so to but the tickets are sold out state wide!" Ed shouted.

Riley couldn't believe it. Ed Wuncler couldn't get those damn tickets, " Fuck this im out."

~.~

Vanessa looked at her watch as Riley walked in, "You're okay lil bro?"

"Fuck Ed, Fuck ticket master, Fuck the world." Was all he said.

Huey and Jazmin looked at each other, "Hey Jaz want me to walk you home. Its getting late."

"Yes!" She squeaked.

"Hey Vanessa want to come with us?" Huey asked.

Vanessa looked at Jazmin who gave her puppy eyes, She knew Jazmin loved Huey so decided not to go, "Im good. Have fun with the walk home."

"Bye!"

They walked out as Granddad came home, "Vanessa I had the most incredible date, where are your brothers?"

Vanessa told him that Riley was upstairs and Huey took Jazmin home. Granddad explained that he was going away for a few days and that Tom would take care of the kids.

"Okay Granddad cause I don't want to be home alone like last time. Remember?" Vanessa asked.

"How could I forget. You three trashed my house." Granddad walked upstairs, " Im going to call Claire."

"Have fun." Vanessa called out laughing.

**How was it? Don't worry its not done yet, but I need to know what the readers think and feel. Reviews make me happy and so do people reading my story. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning someone knocked on the door. It was the morning that Granddad was going on his trip with Claire,

"Oh boy. I'm going to have so much fun." Granddad said tying his tie.

Granddad opened the door, "Hello cutie-pie." A blonde twenty year old stood at the door way wearing a bright blue dress, and carrying her suitcase walked in.

"Hey Granddaddy." She voice was like velvet as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Kids!" Granddad yelled, "Get your little asses down here and say goodbye to your Granddaddy."

Huey, Vanessa and Riley slowly walked down the stairs and hugged there Granddad goodbye. "Bye Granddad! Have a nice trip." Vanessa waved.

Tom came up the drive-way just in time to see Granddad and Claire leaving, he waved off to them, "Bye Robert! Be safe now."

"Tom take care of my house. If it's burned to the ground… I'll sue you." And with that he drove off laughing.

The kids departed to the living room, Riley switched it to music videos, "Damn Thugnificent videos tourting me, taunting a nigga."

Vanessa felt really bad, there was always next year. But she really wanted it to be this year. Her brothers would always get her nice things for her birthday; jewelry, CDs, clothes, anything she wanted. Now it was her turn, she would do anything to get those tickets.

Tom was in the kitchen cleaning, like always, when the phone rang," I'll get it." He sang.

" Hey Vanessa," Jazmin whispered, " I know where you could get the you- know- what." She pointed to Riley.

Vanessa grabbed Jazmin's arm and went to their room, Huey sighed and followed the girls.

Huey closed the door, "You're really determined aren't you?"

"Yes!" Vanessa yelled, " Okay Jaz, where can I get these tickets."

" Rodney Finch!" Jazmin squealed.

"Who?"

"No." Huey said.

The girls looked at him as to why. Huey explained the famous Rodney Finch.

"Rodney Finch is an 18 year old boy who sells sold-out tickets, illegally." Huey said.

"So?"

"Vanessa if the buyer doesn't have enough money, he does things to them that will hurt you. Maybe even kill you. Are you willing to risk your-"

"For Riley any day." She answered.

"I don't want you to get those tickets from Rodney, Vanessa." Huey said sternly."

Vanessa looked at Jazmin then back at Huey, "Fine."

~.~

Vanessa sat at the computer in her room, while Jazmin was at the doorway, "Hallway clear." She whispered.

Jazmin told Vanessa about Rodney secret website, that not even the police knew about. To get the tickets you had to make an appointment, and that was just what Vanessa was planning to do.

"Is he coming?" Vanessa asked.

Jazmin shook her head, "You're good. Keep going."

Vanessa found Rodney's number and wrote it down on a piece of paper, " Got it!" she yelled happily.

Jazmin jumped up happily looking at her!

"Got what?"

The girls turned around; Huey was standing right behind them.

"Nothing." They said together. Vanessa knew they were caught, there was no point in trying to hide it, but gave it a shot.

"Let me see." Huey took the paper away from Vanessa.

Jazmin sighed as he looked at the number and ripped it, "Vanessa stop doing this. You're going to get hurt."

"I know im sorry bro. There no way I can beat you." Vanessa said looking down.

Huey hugged her, " I just want you safe."

"I know."

Huey went downstairs to eat a snack that Tom made for the kids, Jazmin looked at Vanessa with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Vanessa."

Vanessa just smiled at her.

Jazmin looked confused, "Aren't you sad that Huey ripped up the number?"

Vanessa showed Jazmin her palm, Jazmin gasped; Rodney's number was written on her palm.

"Please my brother's smart but im smarter." Vanessa laughed.

Vanessa knew that her brother would catch them in action , she was smart to write the number down on her hand.

"You're good." Jazmin said slyly.

Vanessa dialed the number on her cellphone, Jazmin waited patiently on the chair.

"Hello, Rodney? My name is Vanessa Freeman I was wondering if you have Thugnificent's start off tour tickets… Three… How much?... That's great when can I pick them up… Tonight...At midnight? Woodcrest motel okay… I'll be there."

The girls heard footsteps coming up the stairs, " Uh Rodney?" Vanessa whispered, " I got to go. I'll meet you tonight bye."

Vanessa quickly hung up, Jazmin got up and they both raced to Vanessa's bed as Huey and Riley walked in carrying carrots.

"Have any three's?" Vanessa asked.

"Go fish." Jazmin said.

The girls breathed heavily trying to calm their breathing, "Dog pile!" Riley jumped on the bed messing up the cards.

Vanessa pushed him off the bed laughing.

Huey had no idea what his twin sister had done.

~.~

At midnight Vanessa woke up and looked on the floor where Huey slept; He gave up his bed to Jazmin.

Vanessa stepped over her sleeping twin and quickly changed into jeans and a shirt. She froze when Riley moved and almost fell off the bed; Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle lightly. She quietly opened the window and went out; jumped off the roof and landed on her butt.

"Ow. Okay not my best landing." She got up brushed herself off and decided to run since the motel was only 5 minutes away.

Huey walked up to the window and saw Vanessa running towards the motel,

"Vanessa." He whispered.

**How was that? Are you guys mad at Vanessa or what? Cause im writing this and Im mad lol. Okay guys please review. Reviews make me happy and wanna write more. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa reached the motel breathing heavily,

"Goddamn that was a run." She looked at her watch and Rodney was nowhere to be found.

She walked over to the vending machine and eyed the chips that were behind the glass barrier; she took out a dollar, put it in the machine and punched in the code. The machine beeped, the chips came forward, and then stopped.

Vanessa's eyes widened, "No way. Are you fucking kidding me?"

She kicked the machine with her foot, punched the sides with her fist," Gimmie my damn chip you stupid machine! She rocked the machine vigorously being careful that the huge machine wouldn't crush her.

A couple of more rocks and the chips fell, "Ha you can't beat me." She bent down and grabbed her chips. Vanessa popped a chi in her mouth and did a little happy dance.

"My you have quite a temper."

Vanessa jumped dropping a chip, "Aw man." she whispered. She bent down and ate the chip.

A boy with shaggy black hair came out from the shadows, "are you Vanessa Freeman?" He asked.

Vanessa nodded stuffing chips in her mouth, "Yup." Growing up with boys she sometimes forgot her manners.

Rodney looked at her and scrunched his nose. Vanessa raised an eyebrow and looked at herself, "What do I smell or something?"

"You're young." He said.

"I'm twelve." She answered.

"You sounded older on the phone."

"Yeah? Well you sounded a lot cuter but you don't see me complaining." She put her hands on her hips.

Rodney sighed, "I guess you'll do." H whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rodney said quickly, "Anyways you were looking to buy these?" He pulled out three Thugnificent tickets.

She smiled and reached for them. He pulled them back quickly, "the money sugar cakes."

"Oh right." she pulled out the wad of cash that contained 90 dollars. All this was worth seeing the face of her little brother on the night of his birthday.

She handed him the exact amount, "Here you go."

Rodney looked through the cash and sighed, "What is this?"

"I-its 90 dollars. Just like you asked." Vanessa said shakily.

Rodney shook his head, "I said 190 cutie pie." He lied.

Huey reached the top of the hill that looked over the motel and saw Vanessa with Rodney, "What are you doing V?"

Vanessa started panicking, "Oh my God, no, no, no I need those tickets. His birthday is next week. There's no way I'm going raise that money by then. Rodney there must be something I could do."

"Hey hey it's alright, I know a way you can pay me," He put his arm around her, "Just give me the 90 dollars and the rest will be done right now." He led her to a room and locked the door.

Huey saw the door close, "No Vanessa."

He ran down the hill as quickly as he could, Huey lost his footing and tumbled down the hill. He hit the bottom hard on his stomach with a, 'thump'. He coughed, "did not see that coming."

He stood up and ran to the door; he heard the two going at it, a lamp crashing to the floor, and Vanessa screamed. Huey kicked the door but it didn't budge, he tried the window but something was covering it.

Then everything was quiet. Huey listened at the door; silence.

"Vanessa!" He called out.

Nothing.

"Vanessa." Huey tried looking through the window.

The door opened, Huey got ready for action. Vanessa came out holding her right arm, her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn. She walked out the door then stopped when she saw Huey, "Hey bro." She said weakly.

Huey caught her as she fell into his arms, "Your okay, your okay." Huey noticed her arm, "Your arm is broken."

"No it's not look." Vanessa moved her arm, "Ow!"

"Told you." Huey took off his jacket and made it into a sling. He slipped it into her arm and put it over her neck, "There you go." He said gently.

"Huey, I'm sorry."She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Huey picked her up and walked to the room where he found It a mess and Rodney on the floor uncouciosus. Huey smiled at his sister and kissed her on the forehead, "Atta girl."

~.~

The lights were still out at the Freemans residents and Huey sighed a breathe of relief. He grabbed the key out from the potted plant and quietly unlocked the door.

"Are we home?" Vanessa asked.

Huey put her on the couch, "Were home sis."

Vanessa looked at her arm, "How am I going to explain this to Granddad." She chuckled.

Huey sat by her, "Vanessa what were you thinking."

Vanessa looked at her brother who's voice was stern and his big brown eyes were fixed on her, she sighed, "That's just it bro, I wasn't thinking."

Huey took something out of pocket and played with it, "Riley is not going to hate you if you didn't get those tickets."

"I know."

"I love you Vanessa, I just want you safe. I called the police, and got these." He showed her three tickets.

Vanessa gasped, "Huey you didn't."

He just smiled, "You deserve it."

Tom came running down the stairs wearing his bunny slippers and his night mask, "Okay who's in here. I have a bat here and I'm not afraid to use it."

The twins laughed, "It's just us."

Tom lifted his night mask and turned on the light, "Oh. Why are you two up? And Vanessa what happened to your arm?"

"I I uh-"

"Vanessa fell off the bed and hit her elbow on the night stand." Huey said calmly.

Tom looked at the twins, "Okay. Vanessa does It hurt?" Tom checked out her arm.

"Yes."

"Come on lets go get you a real sling." Tom escorted her to the kitchen.

**Alright you guys thanks for the nice reviews. This one was fun to write and is my favorite lol. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait. I hope you are all enjoying this story. The reason Vanessa's arm is broken is because I broke my arm the week I was writing that chapter. I just want to sorry for these short stories **

"Why the hell is my grandbaby's arm broken!" Granddad yelled at Tom when he returned from his trip on Wednesday morning.

Tom looked at Granddad and noticed Claire was not with him. "Where's Claire, Robert?"

"Never mind her. Now answer my damn question." Robert said.

"Granddad I fell off the bed and hit my elbow on the nightstand. It was my fault." Vanessa cut in.

"Oh well… Don't do that." Granddad said laughing.

Tom and Jazmin said their goodbyes and left to their house and left the Freemans.

Huey and Vanessa went upstairs leaving Riley to play his video games, "Man this was one crazy weekend." Vanessa laughed checking herself in the mirror.

~.~

It was the night of Riley's birthday and everyone was invited even Uncle Ruckus. The guest gathered around Riley as he opened up his gift.

"Alright niggas, this one if from my homies, Ed and Rummy!" Riley announced.

He opened up his gift; A gold watch with an inscription saying 'Young Reezy lives.'

"Goddman thanks foos."

"No prob lil man." They said together.

Riley picked up his last gift; an envelope. "Hey this is from Vanessa and Huey!" Riley announced.

Huey put his arm his twin whose eyes beamed when she saw Riley ripping the envelope. "No fucking way."

"Show us boy." Granddad said.

Riley held up three tickets, "This is fucking dope."

"Man, Reezy is bitchin with those tickets!" Cindy hollered.

Riley hugged Vanessa, "Vans your fucking G!"

Riley looked at Huey, "Yeah I guess you two." He hugged Huey who hugged him back, "No homo." Riley laughed.

~.~

Weeks after the Thugnicent concert, Vanessa, Huey and Riley walked to the Woodcrest Park, "Hey you guys go ahead. I'm going to the restroom." Vanessa said.

A hand grabbed Vanessa and pulled her into the bushes. Vanessa screamed into his hand, the person whispered close to her ear. " I'm back."

**I'm so sorry this chapter sucked I know I know. It's just I haven't been feeling well and I don't know. This story will a second part coming soon. ** **Thank you for reading and if you want to please review or leave a comment. **


	5. Epilogue

**Okay guys I'm feeling so much better I'm sorry this story sucked. I promise that the second part will be a lot better. Here is a little preview of the first chapter in the sequel. **

Vanessa walked home after school from her play rehearsals; she was playing the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. She looked at her watch, 6:30. Huey offered to walk Vanessa home but she declined saying him and Riley needed to spend more time with each other. Vanessa hummed a little tune and decided to take a short cut to her house; the alley.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw feet behind the dumpster. She stood quiet as she heard moaning and crying, she heard a girl whimpering and begging to stop. Vanessa backed up and bumped into two big boys; she looked up and stared at them, "Hi guys." She laughed nervously.

They grabbed her by the arms and led her to the dumpster where she came face to face with a boy with shaggy black hair; Rodney Finch.

Rodney wiped his bloody knife with his handkerchief, the girls feet were not moving anymore. "Vanessa!" He cheered happily walking up to her.

Vanessa tried to get out of the boys grasp but they held her tight. "You know Vanessa; you still owe me for those tickets." He put his knife to her cheek.

"Bite me." Vanessa said sternly.

"You know cutie, I don't have to deal with you .I could deal with your brothers." Rodney smiled.

Vanessa's eyes widened, as Rodney put the dead girl's body in the dumpster, "leave my brothers out of this Rodney." Vanessa said.

"Why?"

Vanessa thought hard of what to say in order to protect her brothers. "I took the tickets Rodney not them, deal with me." She said even though Huey grabbed them.

"How did you get out anyways?" She asked.

He smiled evilly at her, "Ever heard of good behavior?"

Vanessa could have easily taken out the two gorillas by flipping them and knocking Rodney on his ass but didn't want the risk of Rodney finding out where she lived and hurting her family. Rodney snapped his fingers; the boys let go of Vanessa. She rubbed her elbows, "Thanks prick."

"If you tell anybody about what you saw today I'll kill you brothers. I'll kill them so bad; they'd wish they were already dead sugar pie." He said.

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word." Vanessa said quickly.

Rodney walked up to her, "that's a good girl." He got closer to her, Vanessa held her ground. "Here's a little warning if you tell." Rodney raised his fist…

**To Be Continued**

**Alright that's the first part of the sequel. Hope you enjoyed it. The 2****nd**** part will be posted soon. **


End file.
